Vanished in the Water
by Truth Or Dare
Summary: John and the boys investigate the drowning's of may children, only to have Sammy become the next victim. Or is he? Weechester
1. Into The Water

* * *

Sam Winchester stepped out of the truck after his father and older brother, Dean. Five hours of driving and they had finally arrived in Playa Linda, Califonia. The tempature seemed to be rising with every second they stood there for.

"So what's the deal again?" Dean asked peering at the large lake that seemed to surround them.

"106 drowning's in the last 75 years, no one can explain it." His Dad replied still looking through his journal at the numerous article clippings.

"What do you think you're dealing with?"

"Water Demon. Now listen carefully, I don't want you boys anywhere near the lake, seems the Demon's only taking children. You hear me? Don't go anywhere near the water!" He said firmly.

"Yes sir." Both boys nodded.

"Dean come with me to talk to the last victims parents, Sam you stay here...don't move away from the truck. Okay boys?" And with another 'yes sir' they parted, Dean and John walking into the town towards one of the many houses. While Sam sat beside the truck in the grass, 10 feet away from the water.

'_Why do I always have to stay behind?' _He asked himself._ "Water Demon? What'd it want with kids?"_ The water didn't seem bad, it looked sort of creepy but inviting somehow.

"Sam," A voice said, Sam turned in all directions trying to find the source of it, finally he saw _her_. She was swimming in one place, just watching him. "Sam." She spoke once more in a soft tone. "Come play with me."

"How do you know my name?" He asked walking a bit closer towards the water.

"Come play with me." Was all he got in return.

"No!" His Dad would get mad at him if he disobeyed him, he always did.

"Come play with me Sam!" She screamed, she sounded evil and looked it too, with long, dirty, tangled black hair and silvery-grey eyes. With a blink of an eye she was standing inches away from the six-year-old. The smell of murky water and rotten flesh surrounded him. Terror ripped through his small body evrytime he looked into her glazed over, dead eyes. Then it all went away, the smell, the evil in her, leaving a beautiful seven-year-old girl. Her hair was now clean and curly, her eyes were now alive and laughing, the paleness of her skin replaced with a golden tan.

"Come play with me Sammy. We can play forever and ever Sam and no one will ever stop us." She extended her hand towards him.

"Sam? Sam! Get away from her!" Turning, he saw his brother and father coming out from one of the houses, they were a good 25 feet away.

"Dad? Dean?"

"Sam, get away from the water!" John Winchester yelled jumping off the porch and running for his son.

"Come Sam, come with me." The little girl smiled. He nodded, smiled and took her hand. She pulled him off with her under the water.

"Sam!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs and running faster than he had ever before in his young life. Sadly, he and John arrived a moment too late. Sam was gone, vanished before their eyes into the water with the Demon. John jumped in after them, searching for his son. But found nothing.

Because Sam was gone.

* * *


	2. Pleas In The Darkness

**Hey yall! Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved them! **

**Sam-6**

**Dean-10**

**Warnings- Sad, creepy, Hurt!Angst!Sam**

**Rating- T May go higher if I feel the need to make it creppier : ) **

**Now on to CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

Sam awoke feeling dizzy and cold. Looking around, all he could see was darkness and the little girl who seemed to be glowing white. The last thing he remembered was his Dad and brother calling his name-then darkness. 

"Where I am?"

"You're with me silly. I've been here for 76 years Sam, I was so lonely for so long, but now I have you. Together we can make the people who did this to me pay." She smiled an evil grin and stared down at him. Sam stood quickly once the dizziness wore off.

"I want to go home! Let me go home! Please," He manages to say through his trembling. "What do you want with me?"

"Sammy, I want to help you. Help you in the way your Dad and Dean never did. And all you have to do is let go, let go of everything and come stay here with me forever. You do that and you can have it all, even your Mommy." The Demon said in a calming voice. Sam wanted to see his Dad and Dean, he didn't want to stay in that creepy, cold and dark place with her. Even if it meant seeing his Mom, he couldn't do that to Dean. Could he? Of course not. Dean was his big brother, he loved him more then anything else. But, looking at her...she looks so sad and scared and like she really needs someone. '_She can't be as evil as Daddy said she is.'_ He thought as he looked into her warm dark eyes.

"I don't want to leave Dean- he's the best brother ever. And Dad he's-he's a good Dad, really."

"Good? He let all these kids die." She motioned around them as many kids, all the kids who drowned, appeared. Their faces pale blue, their hair and clothes dripping wet, their eyes filled with unheard pleas and sadness.

"They didn't do any of that! It was you! You're evil!" He yelled stepping away from her and the dead children.

"Me? Evil? Evil are the people who let me drown all thoes years ago. They killed me, just like your family killed you Sam!" Her grim smirk reappeared on her face as she stepped closer to the brown haired boy.

"My Daddy didn't kill me! I'm not dead! He...he...wouldn't do that." He whimpered. The more and more he thought about it, the more he believed it. He was in some dark place with only the dead as company, how could he not be dead?

"I'm sorry. I'm telling the truth, you're dead...and there's nothing anyone can do about it now. Your family let you die. They don't care about you, never have Sam," He still didn't want to believe it. All his life he had seen things-things many people thought were made up, he never thought something supernatural would happen to him...again. "They blame you for your mother's death. How could the people who are supposed to love you blame you for something like that?" Deep down inside, he had always known that was true. He saw the way his dad looked at him everytime he brought up Mary Winchester, there was hate in his eyes.

_'Dean doesn't blame me. He needs me, just like I need him.'_

As if she could read his mind, she spoke in a harsh tone. " Dean dosen't need you Sammy. He doesn't want you around anymore. But I do. I want you to stay with me, I'll never leave you and you'll never leave me. Together we can make everyone who has ever hurt us pay."

_'But Daddy and Dean? They'll be fine without me, they never include me on anything. I love them though, their the only family I've ever known.' _He debated with himself for a moment or two. The scared feeling had dissloved and left a new one...belonging.

"What do you choose Sam? A lifetime of belonging with me or your brother and Father?"

* * *

**Yay! Hope yall liked it! Did ya? Please review. Cliffhanger's rock! Yes I know I'm mean, but Sam's my favorite character and things are going to get worse before they get better. You have been warned. I'll update soon. **

**TBC.**


	3. Secrets Of The Demon

**Hey, thanks to all who reviewed! And I will try to make them longer. This chapter might not be too good, since I wrote some of it in Science class, but I'll let yall be the judge of that. Mostly just Sam and the Demon, but some Dean and John :D There's also a flashback into 1931.**

**Warnings: Child abuse, sad and some creepy parts**

**Rating: T**

**Now on with CHAPTER 3 : SECRETS OF THE DEMON**

* * *

With every essence of his being John Winchester tried his hardest to keep calm and stay rational. There was still no sign of his youngest and Dean looked as if he were going to have a heart attack at any moment. 

_'It's my fault! I shouldn't have left him outside by himself! Just stay calm, Sam needs you to be calm...Dean needs it too. What am I saying?! The water Demon has just taken Sammy! He could be...NO he's not! He's fine...he's fine...he's fine.' _He kept repeating to himself over and over agian.

Surfacing from the water he violently turned in a circle. "SAM!"

No response.

"Sammy...just hold on." He whispered around him "I'll get you back, I promise." The water remained calm, ripples running through it as light rain started to fall.

"Dad?" It was Dean from the grass, he was pale with worry. "Find Sammy yet?"

"No, there's no signs of him anywhere. Come on, we need to call Pastor Jim and Bobby." _They'll know what to do. _

"W-why?" He studdered, once his Dad had made it to shore, out of breath and tired.

_'Because I don't know what do and I need help.'_ John thought sadly. "Just because. Dean lets go."

"We can't leave Sammy down there!" He pointed down at the water. "Especially with _her_!"

"We aren't leaving him down there! Dean, let's get going now!" He regretfully yelled making his way back to the pick-up truck.

"No." Was all Dean said and he turned back to starring at the lake. "I'm not going, and you can't make me." John was stunned silent. Dean never disobeyed him, not since Sam had almost been killed by the Shtriga last year.

"Dean! The longer we wait, the less likely it is that we'll get him back. Dean please," He opened the driver's door and got in waiting for Dean to follow, but Dean didn't move from his spot.

"I want to stay. You go and I'll stay behind in case Sam comes back." He glanced at his Dad before continuing. "I'll be fine, I'm not going to let him get hurt again."

"Fine, I'll be back soon. Don't leave this spot. Take this," He got out of the truck, grabbed a shot gun from the back and handed it to his oldest. "It's loaded with rock salt. If you see _her, _shoot first ask questions later. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"And Dean?"

"Yea?"

"Be careful and don't worry we'll find a way to get him back." Dean nodded, smiling slightly. John returned with the closest thing to a smile he could manage and got back into the vehical. He drove to the closest payphone possible. If the Winchester's were a 'normal' family he would have ran into one of the houses asking for help, but they weren't that. He needed the supernatural kind of help from his hunter friends...before it grew too late.

* * *

**With Sam and the Demon: **

Sam was still being kept in the darkness by the Demon. He still didn't know how he was going to escape, to him he only had one choice. Luckily it was the one he wanted all along.

"I want to leave, I pick Dean and my Dad." Sam declared after a moment or two of silence.

"Sorry, too late Sammy, your Daddy left. See how much he cares about you?" She said in an evil-mocking tone, complete with a disturbing grin.

"No! Your lying...he...he wouldn't leave me here. Dean wouldn't leave me here either!" Tears fell from his dark green eyes as he cried.

_'Dean left me once, but he said he was really sorry and that he'd never leave me again and that he would protect me no matter what. Maybe he got tired of doing that, tired of always looking out for me. When-if I get back I'll be better to him. I won't be so annoying anymore. I promise.' _He told himself in his head, hoping that maybe Dean could somehow hear his promise.

"I'm not lying Sam. The same thing happened to me, my family left me, they didn't love me." The Demon spoke surpisingly kindly after a minute.

"What happened to you? What would make you do this sorta thing?" Sam wondered, curiosity getting the best of him. _'Curiosity killed the cat.' _He gulped.

"I'll show you what happened." Her voice once again creepy as she stepped closer to him. She rested a cold, pale and wet hand on either side of his head. Immediately his head felt as if he was spinning extremely fast...till it all went black and new memories sunk in. Not his own memories. They were her's.

* * *

**May 11th 1931 **

A small girl with black curly hair and warm, dark brown eyes stood by the lake. She was dressed in a light pink dress and had a sunhat on. She seemed to gravitate towards the water, she went into it slowly till it was all the way up to her shoulders.

"Emma, I thought I told you to stay out of the lake! You've went and got your dress soaked! Come get cleaned up now!" A stern looking woman yelled bitterly. "Don't make me fetch your father, now get out of the water!"

When she received no reply or any indication that the seven year old had heard her, she tried once again. "Do you want me to lock you in the cabinet Emma?"

"No ma'am." Emma said walking towards the shore. _All I want to do is go for a swim. Mother would have let me swim in the afternoon.' _She thought reaching the grassy-land, the water dropplets falling off of her and onto the dirt ground.

The woman raised her nose up at the girl and quickly directed her into the house with a boney finger. "Get dried up. I expected more from you Emma."

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry ma'am, it will never happen again." And with that she walked briskly inside the newly built, 3 story house. She paused shortly at a black and white photo of a pretty woman sitting in front of a flower patch. "I miss you Mother." She said sadly. Jumping as two large hands shoved her into the peach colored wall.

"You best not let your step-mother hear that!" The unkind voice yelled. She whirled around to stare into the terrifing black eyes of her father, James Broden, who then proceded to slap her in the face. "Your Mother was nothing but a waste of God's earth. I thought I told you to stay in your room. Louisa and I have work to do today and the last thing we need to see is you." He hissed sharply taking a tight hold of both her wrists and shaking her violently. She tried to remind herself that this was not her father talking but the black smoke that had invaded him days before. Her father would have eaten his own foot before hurting his daughter.

She knew what that meant.

Her father and step-mother were possesed.

Her Grandmother, now living in an insane asylum, had told her about the supernatural after her mother had been killed in a mysterious fire.

"When I tell you to do something you do it, no question's asked! Do you hear me?" Another painful shake. "Do you? Get to your room now Emma!" Yet another and another. Till she couldn't take anymore and kneed the possesed man in the shin and ran outside.

The only place she could go was into the lake. She splashed into the water, her ''father" close behind.

"It's your fault she's dead! You killed her!" He croaked in her ear as his hands made contact with her shoulders and began pushing her down till she was completely submerged in the lake. "You'll pay!"

Her arms and legs waved around wildly trying to free herself, but it was impossible. her lungs already felt as if they were going to burst out of her small body. Her screams were muffled in the water, creating an eerie silence above.

_'It is not Daddy! It's the...D-demo...' _Her thoughts stopped.

Her heart slowly stopped pounding.

She lay motionless under her father's hands.

Emma was dead.

* * *

Sam screamed in pain as she removed her hand. The memories left him. Instead of a lively girl, a dead one stood before his very eyes. He felt as if he had been hit and drowned. And in a way he had...the drowning part anyways. He had felt all her thoughts during her death in his head, mixing with his own feelings and thoughts. Till he wasn't sure which ones had happend to him and which ones had happened to Emma. 

_'Had Daddy hit me? No Emma had been hit by her Dad...no, Daddy had hit me. I think._

_Emma had drowned...or did I?_

_Emma's dead._

_I'm dead too. Daddy and Dean didn't save me._

_I'm dead_

_I'm dead_

_I'm dead_

_And Daddy had drowned me?_

_He hit me, and chased me into the lake...then he killed me._

_Now I'm dead...just like Emma.'_

Sam couldn't remember anymore. He vaguely remembered hearing his Dad tell him to stay put. Before he and Dean had walked away. He remember the burning feeling in his lungs telling him they needed air and quickly.

"Where are we?"

Emma looked into his eyes for a minute before answering, "I don't know. I woke up here after I died."

"But, how'd you get out? How come I saw you watching me?" He blurted out, not knowing weither or not he was making any sense.

"Because, you're like me."

"I'm not like you...am I?"

She smiled and stepped closer to him. "You're one of us. One of the 'gifted' as my Grandmother called me."

"I'm not 'gifted'! I'm not like you!" He yelled dropping to the ground and pulling his knee's towards his chest. "I want to go home...I'm not dead...I don't wanna be dead!" He cried.

* * *

**The end...of chapter 3! Don't worry I think next chapter John'll find some answer's to how he is going to safe Sammy. Please review and I hoped yall liked it. Thanks for reading and thanks to my Mom for editing another one of my chapters! And lastly, the next chapter will be up before or after my birthday (which's is in 5 days, I'll be fourteen!) Yay!**


End file.
